Two Fair Maidens
by DeMoNsLaYeR69
Summary: Well this is my first story and it's about the whole group but not including Shipo. Miruko and Sango unite and Inuyasha and Kagome start to see each other indefferent ways. Hope you people like it.
1. Default Chapter

Note- ()--- thought bubbles.  
  
Sango and Miruko where still at the springs and Miruko is still looking at Sango... okay let's go!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Miruko leans closer to the rock, ever so slightly.  
  
(Oh Sango how your beauty calms my spirits so, you got everything I'll ever want but still you resist my charm. I think I might just have fallen in love with you lady Sango. And you have proven that to me by your buns of steel and liberal chest.) - Miruko  
  
(Miruko why do you always want to rub my ass? [Leans back to the boulder] Well it is kind of charming how you now always pick on me and no one else but me. I do feel satisfied that you make me feel that I'm the only girl you like. Huh? What was that?)- Sango  
  
(Oops, I have accidentally tapped her shoulder with my penis with the heat of the spring I have got a little excited. Or is it that when she moved closer to me that my love for her made me do so?)- Miruko   
  
Sango quickly grabbed whatever she had thought it to be behind her back and then took hand of Miruko's penis.  
  
"Ah! Sango take leave of my dick and attended to your own matters!" - Miruko   
  
Sango looked away and her face turned into scarlet "Gasp! Miruko why did you nudge me with your penis?" - Sango   
  
"Miruko were you watching me take a bath?"- Sango  
  
"Hhmmm, Surely you don't accuse me of such an act?"- Miruko   
  
"Oh, so you don't like me enough as to even look at my body?" - Sango   
  
"Why that's not true at all Sango I love every bit of your body especially the ones between your chest!"- Miruko  
  
"So you did look at my body while I was talking a bath!" o_~ - Sango  
  
"Well, hmmm, health." _ "Come here Sango I would like to tell you something." - Miruko   
  
"What is it Miruko?" (Doesn't he know that we're both naked and as of I see that he is very happy to see me.) - Sango   
  
"Come closer." - Miruko  
  
Miruko embraces Sango tightly.  
  
"If you did not meant to be with me why did you come closer even though we both are naked?" - Miruko   
  
"It's just that I…" - Sango   
  
She stared at Miruko's deep eyes their face getting closer by the second and finally they hug kissed passionately under the full blue moon. Their bodies were rubbing against each other then both of them fell over Miruko's side still embracing.  
  
"Miruko I have though of doing this with you but my mind was refusing to believe." - Sango   
  
"I'm glad that you think of me in that way because ever since I've meet you, you have been running through my mind along with the sidetracks of demons." - Miruko   
  
"Promise me one thing Miruko that you will stop fraternizing with women and I'll be yours forever!" - Sango   
  
"Fine from now on, no women but you will I grope, speak to in a certain matter, and to be asked to bare my children." - Miruko   
  
"Oh Miruko." - Sango   
  
Miruko pinned Sango to the boulder and caressed her and slowly pecked her neck. She grabbed his back fervently. He leisurely massaged her whole body. Then She gasp for air as she took in Miruko. They swayed back and forth while both of them were wheezing with pleasure. And the rest of that night was a bliss.  
  
As they arose in the morning, they both politely kissed each other again. They had ended up in the bushes covered with leaves because they seemed to have lost their cloths. As they stared at the newly formed morning they asked to themselves whatever happened with the others?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. United Springs

Second Chapter...... anything with this is a thought bubble------() ok now let's start!  
  
-----------------------  
  
So they all went on to go to two separate springs later that night. Didn't they know that the two springs where next to each other. Miruko and Inuyasha has set their back against a rock and Kagome and Sango's set in the spring facing the rock in the middle.  
  
"Aaahhh! This feels good after a long days walk." - Kagome   
  
"Your sure right Kagome.' - Sango   
  
---Meanwhile------  
  
"Hey Inuyasha do you hear any voices?" - whispered Miruko  
  
"What just because I have dog here I'm suppose to hear everything? But I do hear voices to behind this rock." - Inuyasha  
  
They quietly peeked part of their heads and saw a couple of holes.   
  
"Oh my lord it's Kagome and Sango naked!" - Miruko  
  
"Man! You should be ashamed Miruko!" - Inuyasha   
  
"Then why can't you stop looking at Kagome's body?" - Miruko  
  
"Shut up! You disgrace for a monk!" - Blushed Inuyasha   
  
(But why can't I stop myself form looking at Kagome's body do I have inner feelings for her?) - Inuyasha   
  
"Huh! What was that?" - Kagome  
  
"Do you too her voices Kagome? I think it's from those bushes. Let's take a rock by that big one over there and see if those boys will stop looking at us." - Sango  
  
"Gasp! Their coming closer to us I can see both their breast! How wonderful!" - Miruko  
  
Both Kagome and Sango got a rock and chucked it on the bushes.  
  
"Humm, I guess their not there." - Sango  
  
~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~  
  
"That's it Miruko I'm out here!" - Inuyasha  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew and swept away all of their cloths with out them knowing about it.  
  
"I guess I'll go now Sango."- Kagome  
  
"Fine, I'll stay here for a while though bye" - Sango  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
